The present invention relates to a set screw fixing device for a spring hinge capable of closing an opened door or returning automatically to the position before the opening, and particularly to a set screw fixing device for a spring hinge which is possible to fix simply a turned pintle by utilizing a fixing pin for the temporary setting inserted through pin holes of a hinge knuckle and a passing hole penetrated radially at the pintle of its interior so that rendering to execute simply and easily the fixing operation of set screw by according exactly the screw hole of hinge knuckle with the passing hole of pintle.
Heretofore, various kinds of hinge that unfolded hinge is made possible to fold automatically by utilizing the returning elasticity of a torsion coil spring (hereinafter, referred to as a torsion spring) have been suggested and utilized, and the control means of torsional force for making possible to control voluntarily the torsional force of the torsion spring is provided to the spring hinge.
For an example of the torsional force control means of conventional spring hinge as such, it is constructed such that a plurality of fixing holes having a predetermined depth are arranged with equal distance interval on an outer peripheral surface of an upper pintle which is fixed with one end of torsion spring and being made possible to control the torsional force of its torsion spring, a screw hole being made possible to accord with said pin holes in response to the turning of the pintle is formed at the hinge knuckle of one side hinge plate inserted with said pintle, and when adjusting the torsional force of the spring hinge, at a state that one end of a hexagonal wrench is inserted to the wrench head inserting hole of hexagonal section formed on the top surface of said pintle, after turning this and making to accord the screw hole of the hinge knuckle with said pin hole of the pintle, tightening the set screw to be tightened to its screw hole and making the front end portion of said set screw to be inserted to the pin hole of accorded pintle, so that a required torsional force of torsion spring can be obtained.
However, in adjusting the torsional force of the torsion spring by utilizing the torsional force control means of conventional spring hinge as this, at a state that the fixing groove of the pintle and the screw hole of the hinge knuckle are made accord by handling a wrench with one hand, inserting a set screw to the screw hole of the hinge knuckle accorded with said fixing groove of the pintle and then tightening the set screw by another wrench with the other hand. In such a conventional fixing work, since it is required that the fixing hole of the pintle and the screw hole of the hinge knuckle are precisely accorded with each other by grasping with one hand the pintle being applied with a strong restoring force of the torsion spring until the set screw is completely tightened, there has been a difficulty and problem that, in case when the power of hand grasping the wrench is loosened, the wrench being tightening the pintle is released away by the strong returning force of the torsion spring, as a result, an accident arises that the pintle made to return becomes rapidly released, so that not only the anxiety for getting hurt during operation becomes impossible to exclude the relative position of screw hole and fixing groove accorded at the time of tightening operation of set screw being operated with another wrench is voluntarily moved and displaced and becoming impossible to maintain exactly the accorded state of screw hole and fixing groove, accordingly either the unreasonable coupling of the set screw arises or the complete coupling of the set screw becomes impossible, so that the fixing of the set screw becomes impossible to surely to obtained.